Kyle Endoyle
Kyle Endoyle (カイル・エンドイル Kairu Endoiru) used to be Freedert and Elliot's childhood friend. He is the author behind Ice and Dark. Appearance Kyle is a man with spiky brown hair and yellow eyes, who is shown wearing simple clothes such as a green shirt and brown capri pants. Personality Not much is known about Kyle. He displays jealousy, but is able to hide it in front of others, as even his friend Elliot doesn't notice when something is wrong. He is aware that his desires are unfair but his love is so strong he still begs the Second Hand of Time to kill his rival'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 7. However, after the village is destroyed and both Freedert and Elliot dead, his face shows horror. At the end of his life, he mostly feels regret and pain'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 8. History Kyle befriends Freedert and Elliot, and the three children get along well and play together despite Elliot's different social status. Kyle however soon feels discontent when seeing Freedert's attentions towards the young noble. The three of them become young adults and war comes. As the son of the Duke, Elliot is sent off to the front. Before he leaves the village, he asks his friend Kyle to take care of Freedert, now his lover, while he is gone. Kyle promises he will protect her no matter what. However, unbeknownst to Elliot and Freedert, Kyle is also in love with Freedert. Refusing to leave her to his rival and fully aware of the evil nature of his wish, he begs the village’s tutelary artwork, the Second Hand of Time, to make Elliot die at war. The artwork grants his wish, taking control of his time in exchange. However, when Freedert learns her lover’s disappearance, she begs the Second Hand of Time to bring him back, trading her own time to resurrect him. Kyle discovers her lifeless body too late. When Elliot comes back, he asks the Second Hand of Time to give her time back to Freedert and plunges his sword, the Wedge of Time, in his chest before the artwork can grand his wish. Unable to manipulate a time that has stopped, the Second Hand of Time ultimately rescues Freedert by making her a part of it. A member of the Hikari family faces the artwork and blames it for the destruction of the city; meanwhile, the Wedge of Time starts mysteriously shining. Kyle retrieves the Wedge of time and leaves town. The man loses his mind, gets paralysed and suffers from all sorts of unlucky events. The Second Hand of Time, in control of his life, doesn't allow him to die, and he lives in pain and regret until he writes about the events he has lived in a book he titles Ice and Dark. Only after the story is complete is he allowed to die, and he commits suicide. Relationships Elliot: Elliot and Kyle have been friends since childhood despite their difference in social status. The latter notices Freedert's attention towards their friend early. When the young duke departs for war, he entrusts Freedert to his friend's care. However, Kyle's envy has turned friendship into hatred and he begs the Second Hand of Time to kill him. Whether Elliot understands his friend's treason is unknown. Kyle keeps the Wedge of Time, that contains his former friend's soul, until he dies. Freedert: Freedert and Kyle have been best friends since childhood. As they grow up, the latter’s feelings turn into unrequited love. Kyle is unable to leave Freedert to Elliot, and successfully wishes for his rival to die at war. He however had not expected her to sacrifice herself to revive her lover, and is the one who finds her lifeless body. Trivia * Kyle has lighter hair than Elliot. In the anime however, Kyle's brown hair is darker than Elliot's blonde. * In the anime, Kyle is depicted smiling when Elliot leaves for the front'Anime': Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time. Gallery The Second Hand of Time Part 7 Freedert Kyle and Elliot as children.png | Freedert, Kyle and Elliot as children. References Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Characters